Crabbe
Mr. Crabbe was a pure-blood wizard, a Death Eater and the father of Vincent Crabbe. Crabbe fought at the First Wizarding War. He didn't search for Lord Voldemort after his downfall, but this was forgiven in 1995, after Voldemort's return at Little Hangleton Graveyard, in which Crabbe was present. Crabbe fought at several battles of the Second Wizarding War, including the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, after which he was imprisoned in Azkaban. Crabbe possibly escaped in 1997 and fought at the Battle of Hogwarts, during which his son, Vincent, was accidentally killed by his own Fiendfyre. After the battle, Crabbe was presumably killed or imprisoned in Azkaban. Biography Early life Mr. Crabbe was born into the Crabbe family, possibly as a relative of Irma Crabbe, member of the House of Black. At an unknown time, Crabbe joined the Death Eaters. First Wizarding War Crabbe was a Death Eater during the First Wizarding War and was loyal to his master up until his downfall. Around the downfall of Voldemort, Crabbe and his wife had a baby boy, Vincent Crabbe, who would be educated at Hogwarts from 1991 to 1998, and be friends with Gregory Goyle and Draco Malfoy. Second Wizarding War Crabbe was one of the few Death Eaters who returned to Lord Voldemort when he rose to power again in 1995. Voldemort was displeased when he learned that Crabbe didn't attempt to find him, but he forgave him. Battle of the Department of Mysteries During the Second Wizarding War, Crabbe participated in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries in 1996, and was paired with Rabastan Lestrange during the pursuit of the six D.A. members, and was likely imprisoned in Azkaban, but escaped in 1997. Battle of Hogwarts During the Battle of Hogwarts in 1998, Crabbe's son Vincent (who had also become a Dark Wizard) died by the effects of his own Fiendfyre curse. Crabbe's reaction over his son's death is unknown. It is possible that Crabbe fought at the Battle of Hogwarts too. Post-war Crabbe was presumably killed or imprisoned in Azkaban after Voldemort's defeat. Behind the scenes *During the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, Crabbe was paired with fellow Death Eater Rabastan Lestrange during the pursuit of the Dumbledore's Army members. He and Rabastan pursued Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Neville Longbottom into the Time Chamber. It is possible that Crabbe was the Death Eater who Harry stunned, or the one who Hermione knocked into a bell jar, causing the head to continuously age and de-age.See Forum:Baby-Death Eater. *It is not specified if Crabbe attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. *In the film adaption of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Crabbe may have been played by Philip Rham, but as he is only credited as "Death Eater" this isn't known for sure. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' Notes and references fr:Crabbe ru:Крэбб-старший Category:Azkaban convicts Category:British individuals Category:Death Eaters Category:Pure-bloods Category:Males Category:Wizards Category:Crabbe family Category:Battle of the Department of Mysteries participants Category:Unnamed family members